Victoria
by charming-notion
Summary: AU in which Sherlock and John have a daughter. Series of drabbles, see A/N for ratings.
1. Nightmare

**Title: Nightmare  
>Rating: G<br>Characters: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Victoria Watson-Holmes**

"Daddy! Daaaaaaaaaaadddy!"  
>Sherlock sprung up at the sound of his daughter's cries. He patted John on the arm and made is way upstairs to the (now very pink) bedroom. Victoria lay huddled in the bed, blanket over her head. Sherlock went to her and removed the blanket, and brought his daughter into a firm embrace.<br>"Shhh,love. It's alright. Daddy's here." He tipped her face upand kissed her forehead. "Bad  
>dream?"<br>The girl nodded and snuggled into Sherlock's chest. "Uh-huh. There was a monster."  
>Comforting children had never been Sherlock's area. But her hugged her closer. Instead of explaining that complexities of dreams and how there are no such things as monsters, he asked himself 'What would John do?' and carried on. "Shhh, love. There are no monsters."<br>Victoria looked up at him with her cool eyes, so much like Sherlock's. "Yes, there are! We saw them today! And Billy said that they would come alive, and eat people!" Sherlock remembered the trip to the museum she had with school, and chucked despite himself.  
>"They're all gone now, sweetheart. Now go back to sleep."<br>Victoria clutched her father's chest and clung to him. "Can't. scared."  
>"Alright, then." Sherlock lifted the barnacle of a daughter he had and carried her downstairs. His hopes of not waking John were false, the man was so finely tuned to anything concerning Victoria. John leaned on the doorway to their bedroom and took his daughter from Sherlock's arms. She was already back asleep, and John tucked her into the big bed he shared with his husband. He took Sherlock's hand.<br>"Bad dream?"  
>"Dinosaurs. It's sorted now."<br>John smirked and kissed Sherlock's cheek. "She called for you this time, you know."  
>Sherlock playfully swatted John. "Yes, I know."<br>"She's so like you, Sherlock."  
>Sherlock looked John in the eye and took him by the shoulders. "In looks, perhaps. But her heart, John….that's you."<br>John smiled and took his husband by the hand. They snuggled into bed, Victoria curled up between them. Maybe someday John would tell her that nightmares are nothing to be afraid of, and that she called the right person to help her through them. But for now, he would just sleep in the peace knowing he and his daughter were loved by a remarkable man.


	2. Date

**Title: Date  
>Rating: G<br>In which Victoria goes on a date.**

Victoria took her date by the hand and let him up the steps of 221B. It was a hard and fast rule that _all_ her dates must meet her dads beforehand, although Sherlock had been good about not deducing them (well, not to their faces, anyway). The boy was nervous, as most young men were upon meeting their date's parents.  
>"You'll be fine, Tom. Just…don't let my dad get to you. He can be a bit blunt."<br>The boy smiled. "Right and your – uh – other uhm…"  
>"Oh? Papa?" She paused for a moment. The last time she brought a bloke home, John sat nonchalantly on the sofa, cleaning is gun. "Papa is a former army officer."<br>The boy nodded and she went into the living room. She had to stifle a laugh. Her Dad was hunched over a microscope, tweezers in hand, poking at whatever was under the slide. Her Papa was on the couch, reading a paper and drinking his tea. They looked almost normal.  
>"Daddy, Papa, this is Tom."<br>The boy stretched his hand out and went to John first. "Uh….hello, sirs." John shook the boy's hand and chuckled. "Call me John. We don't live on pretense here."  
>Sherlock got up from his 'experiment' and loomed behind the boy. "Sherlock Holmes." The boy almost jumped and stepped back. Sherlock was imposing. Victoria stifled a giggle and stood next to her papa. Sherlock shook the boy's hand and eyed him up and down. Both John and Victoria could tell he had made several deductions about the poor sod. "And tell me, young man, what exactly are your intentions toward my daughter?" It was John's turn to save the stammering youth.<br>"I think that's quite enough, Sherlock." He ushered Victoria and Tom out the door. "Have fun,  
>kids." He pecked Victoria on the cheek and sent them off.<br>Sherlock started giggling as soon as Victoria and her boy were out of the flat. He went to the kitchen and fetched his tea, ready to cuddle up with John on the couch.  
>"I'll say this, Sherlock. He won't do anything untoward with her. You scared the pants off him!"<br>"That was the point, John."  
>John giggled. Yes well, Vicky is a big girl, she can take care of herself. "<br>Sherlock smiled and drew John closer. "I know. I just worry."  
>"Don't. Besides, she has two dads that will positively <em>end<em> any bloke that hurts their little girl."  
>Sherlock cuddled his husband closer and leaned his head on Johns. "That's right." He kissed John's hair and clicked on the telly. Sometimes, it was just nice to have a night in.<p> 


	3. Revenge

**Title: Revenge  
>Rating: PG 13<br>**

Victoria was livid. She knew that if she stormed home, it would be 'a bit not good' as her Papa would say. She texted her uncle.

_I'm coming over in 15. –VWH_

She loved her Uncle Mycroft, even if sometimes he could be an automaton. She made her way to his large Hyde Park house, and was greeted at the door by her Uncle Greg. She gave him a quick hug and a peck, and went directly to Mycroft's study. He sat at the desk, scotch and soda in hand.  
>"Drink?"<br>Victoria sat down on the settee. "Oh god yes."  
>"What happened?"<br>Victoria smirked. "I need you help. The sod I was so unfortunate to share dinner with tonight was – shall we say – less than chivalrous when he found out about Daddy and Papa."  
>Mycroft leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. "I see."<br>"Needless to say, he got a face full of red wine and very expensive dinner bill."  
>Mycroft chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."<br>Victoria smiled and hugged her uncle from behind, kissing his cheek. Mycroft was not much for displays of emotion, but he turned his cheek and smiled when his niece kissed him. Mycroft produced two cigarettes from the slim silver case in his vest pocket. He handed one to Victoria, and lit it for her before lighting his own. He leaned back and smiled. "To revenge."  
>Victoria took along drag and leaned back. "To revenge."<em><br>_


	4. Comfort

**Comfort  
>Rating: PG<strong>

It was a long day. Sherlock was still at the morgue, but after sixteen years of marraige, he was used to Sherlock keeping odd hours. He however, was not used to his fifteen year old daughter slamming into the flat. He was also not used to her crying whilst slamming into the flat.  
>"Victoria? What's wrong, love?"<br>Victoria slammed her books down and started clanging in the kitchen, making tea. "He _dumped_ me!"  
>John knew Victoria was dating some boy from school. "Freddy?"<br>Victoria nodded. "The ass! He _texted_ me, Papa! _Texted_ me! And, the best part of it – the icing on the cake, is that he broke up with me because I 'wouldn't go far enough' with him!"  
>John hugged Victoria. She crying again, huge racking sobs. John brought her to his chest and stroked her hair. "Shhh love." He tipped her head up and kissed her nose. "You are so much better than that. So, so much better."<br>Victoria wiped her eyes and made them both tea, but she would still sniffle. John finished his tea and claps his hands. "Victoria, here's what we're going to do. We are going to order pizza, and put on our pyjamas, and watch crap telly until your dad gets back and tells us to go to bed." Victoria stopped sniffling and smiled.  
>"I'd like that."<br>Victoria changed into her Hello Kitty pyjamas (which Sherlock hated) and curled up with her Papa on the couch eating pineapple and cheese pizza (which Sherlock hated) and watched a string of reality shows and X Factor (which Sherlock really hated.) It was almost one when Sherlock returned to the flat, to find Victoria and John cuddled on the couch, the telly blaring and a half eaten pizza on the coffee table. Sherlock spared a smile for his family. (Whom he loved very, very much.) 


	5. Shoot

Shoot  
>Rating: G<p>

"Victoria! We're home!" John yelled up the stairs, and smiled when he heard his daughter squeal. He braced himself to be tackled by 9 stone of teenage girl. Sherlock stood behind him, smirking.  
>"Daddy! Papa!" Victoria hugged them both.<br>Sherlock smiled and kissed her cheek. "Did you have a good weekened?"  
>John winked. "No wild parties?"<br>Victoria slung and arm around him. "No, Papa, no parties. Uncle Greg took me to the range, though."  
>Sherlock laughed. "Lestrade trusted you with a firearm? He is brave!"<br>John steeled himself. "Lestrade took my nineteen year old daughter….to a shooting range." He turned to Sherlock."He needs to stop hanging around your brother. Obviously, Mycroft drove him mad."  
>Victoria giggled and produced a handgun from her bag. "Uncle Mycroft got me this. 'Never can be too careful' , he says."<br>Sherlock did not have the good taste to stifle a giggle, and John sat down and buried his head in his hands. He looked at Sherlock."Your brother is insane."  
>Sherlocksat next to John. "I know. Should we return the gun?"<br>John looked at Victoria. "Do you have a license for that thing?"  
>Victoria nodded. John sighed. "Fine. Keep it. Just don't shoot the wall."<br>John smiled at Sherlock, who was still laughing.


End file.
